


Iaur Meleth

by Avikkon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Immortal Harry, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Middle Earth, Powerful Harry, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:22:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avikkon/pseuds/Avikkon
Summary: Life was born from a small light. Stars, planets and beings were created. You know them surely. They call themselves Valars. Many centuries later, their creations undertook a certain expedition. Maybe you also heard about it? It began in 2941 of the Third Age, when ...
Relationships: Glorfindel (Tolkien)/Harry Potter
Comments: 13
Kudos: 152





	1. Prologue

A soft glow illuminated his face. He opened his eyes and looked around at the almost unchanging landscape. Over there! In front of him! The tiny light gently danced in the darkness of the void and with every moment it got bigger and warmer. He smiled and whispered

"You've decided to create a new life, right Chaos?" A single tear ran down his cheek. Aeons he spent here in the universe observing the life of the planets and ultimately their destruction. The entire universe has been destroyed. Every single planet and entire galaxies have disappeared. There is a void. But now HE is finally creating new ones. He will finally be able to live, not like ...

No!

Stop thinking about it!

No…

It hurts so much ...

Why?

Why they?

Why didn't I notice this before?

Mione ...

Ron ...

Mr and Mrs Weasley ...

Ginny ...

Dumbledore ...

All of them…

They wanted to kill me!

They cheated on me!

They killed _them_ ...

_Twins…_

_Bill ..._

_Charlie ..._

_Luna…_

_Neville ..._

_**Sirius** …_

_**Why?!** _

What have I done to them ?!

What did they do to them ?!

No!

**Stop!**

They are long dead!

You can't take revenge on them anymore ...

_**I decided...** _

_**I will not use my power in this world.** _

_**Never.** _

* * *

There was an explosion. A planet was created that was much larger than Earth. Stars were created, much more beautiful than the previous ones. Beings also arose. Chaos gave them a planet to protect them. They called themselves Valars. He came ashore and wandered watching the Valars create lives in the world. He saw many elves, dwarves, people and creatures whose legends have long been silent, and only a few people have lived long enough to mention at least one of them.

During the creation, he talked a lot with beings. They called him Iaur, despite insisting that he was just himself. He met the dragons, Ents and Huorns - the works of Yavanna. For some of them, Melkor or his servants destroyed essence and distorted into the creation of greed, blood and death. And the rest were on the verge of extinction.

* * *

When Smaug took the Erebor for yourself, Thror - full of pride, he did not want to head to Khazad-dum and eventually moved into the Iron Hills. However, after many years of desperation, the King decided to go on a trip with only one companion to the Eternal Dwarf Town. However, when Nar returned with the news that Thror had been killed by the orcs who seized the mine, Thrain II swore revenge and, along with other dwarven clans, set out for the Misty Mountains, but during the march, they were attacked from the plains of Dorwinion by Azog the Defiler. When Dain Ironfoot killed the orc, the Durin's folk moved to the Blue Mountains and remained there until the stubborn Thrain II set off with Balin and Dwalin on the quest to recover the Lonely Mountain. However, Thrain disappeared and the two dwarves returned to Thorin II Oakenshield.

It started an expedition that you may have heard about. It was in 2941 the Third Age ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A / N: Hi! This story has been so long on my mind and finally, I decided to write it. Feel free to comment and ask me about various things ^^. English is not my first language, so I may make very dumb mistakes. Please help me, if you see some, please tell me. Have a nice day! Please R&R!  
> Edit: Yeah, I changed the prologue a bit, because I feel that be better. The previous Prologue may have been longer, but I fell that it revealed too much information, which could take back some curiosity and awaiting from the reader later. Stay safe ^^


	2. The Thorin's Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The young Dwarf prince took work where he could find it, labouring in the villages of Men. But always he remembered the mountain smoke beneath the moon, the trees like torches blazing bright. For he had seen dragon fire in the sky and a city turned to ash. He never forgave and he never forgot.  
> ~The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Some of the dialogues were taken from the movie.

_elves language_

**dwarves language**

* * *

In 2941 of the Third Age, an old man in a grey, worn, travel coat stopped in front of a certain Bilbo Baggins. The young owner was sitting on a bench in the garden and let out smoke clouds from a wooden pipe.

"Good Morning"

"What do you mean? Do you wish me a good morning or do you mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not? " The man continued, "Or perhaps you mean to say that you feel good on this particular morning? Or are you simply stating that this is a morning to be good on? Hm? "

"All of them at once, I suppose." Said the confused hobbit.

"Hmm ..."

"Can I help you?" He asked

"That remains to be seen."

The traveller announced his intentions. He was looking for someone for an expedition, and the hobbit stated that it would be difficult for him to find someone in this quiet area. Concerned with the newcomer, the hobbit said goodbye and turned to his hole, but the wizard did not give up. He replied "I did not believe that I have seen a time when the son of Belladonna Took would so rudely 'good morninged' for me. Ultimately, Bilbo recognized him as "this firework wizard on Old Took's Midsummers Eve" and announced, "I had no idea you were still in business".

The wizard snorts a little bit offended "And where else should I be?"

Bilbo was a little guilted.

And then Gandalf says "Well, I'm pleased to find you remember something about me ... "he sighed" Even if it's only my fireworks." He ended the conversation with mysterious words "Yes. Well, that's decided. It will be very good for you ... and most amusing for me. I shall inform the others." He turns away but stopped at the words of a short man.

"Inform the who? What? Well. No. No... Wait. We do not want to any adventures here, thank you. Not today. Not ..." The hobbit stumbled and after a bit, while he runs home.

The man walks to the door and imperceptibly scratches the dwarf mark on it. After that, he leaves, closely watched by suspicious Baggins.

* * *

Early in the evening the same hobbit was sitting at a table in his hole and was about to start eating dinner when someone rang at the door. Reluctantly, he got up from the table and opened the door. He froze, surprised at the sight of the half-bald dwarf - Dwalin as he found out moments later. Welcoming him, the dwarf sat down at the table and began to eat his meal, talking nonsense about a meeting. A slightly nervous hobbit tried to ask an unwanted guest, but another doorbell interrupted him. Another dwarf stood there - this time, the white-haired Balin. He greeted the conversation about the weather, then asked if he was late. Seeing Dwalin at the table, he bypassed the host and greeted him quite ... unusual for Shire standards. Once again he tried to ask for left his house, but they only refilled their cups with alcohol. His next attempts were interrupted by another bell ... and another dwarves. And more specifically Fili and Kili. At that moment he became slightly less polite and informed them that they had mistaken the address and his name is not Baggins, (for this, his father's family probably fell over in his grave, and Aunt Lobelia was already lurking around the corner to take over his property). However, when they were worried that they didn't get the news about the cancellation of the meeting, the hobbit stated that nothing was cancelled and he gained another pair of uninvited guests. Then he only tried to make them behave decently, that is, do not destroy souvenirs and tableware, while being burdened with weapons to put away. When the bell rang once again, he nervously shouted, "There's nobody home!" and threw the weapon in the first free corner. He began to curse at the number of dwarves in his dining room and that he considered this a very unfunny joke. Opening the door, seven dwarves fell to the ground and a tall wizard has a look from behind.

"Gandalf" Bilbo sighed in despair.

* * *

When the whole confusion ended with the guests' arbitrary appropriation of food and attempts of young Baggins to tame them, the dwarves began to eat. Very messy and loud eat. Bilbo did not understand their conversations in a foreign language, so he just looked in silent despair at his empty pantries and their incorrect behaviour. Especially walking on the table. And when did they start drinking? Oh, Valars ... It was awful. Ale was running down their beards, and when they finished their beer mug they were loudly belching. Where're their manners? When they left the table it was no better. Oh no. Again, he had to pull out and take from them valuable souvenirs and items completely not intended for what they planned to do with them. He silently cursed what he deserved.

"My dear Bilbo, what on earth is the matter?" Gandalf said

"What’s the matter? I'm surrounded by Dwarves. " Bilbo responded

"Oh, they're quite a merry gathering once you get used to them."

"I don't want to get used to them." Bilbo objected to "Look at the state of my kitchen. There’s a mud trod into the carpet! They’ve pillaged the pantry. I won't tell you what they've done in the bathroom. He continued, "They've destroyed the plumbing. I don't understand what they're doing in my house!"

"Excuse me. I'm sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate? " Ori paused

"Here you go, Ori. Give it to me. " Kili responded to him.

Then the hell for the owner started and great fun for the guests.

Dwarves sang as they tossed their plates and Bombur ate the leftovers. When Bilbo pushed through the laughing cluster, expecting broken tableware and a ruined living room, he stood surprised to see all the plates, bowls and platters stacked together, including cups and mugs. A moment later, when the laughter died down a little, they heard a heavy and loud knock on the door.

"He is here," Gandalf said

* * *

Bilbo expected everything when he opened the door. Really. When a taller man than him entered the hall, he was not surprised that he was another dwarf, but that everyone came to greet him. Even Gandalf.

"Gandalf." said, "I thought you said this place could be easy to find. I lost my way, twice" said the newcomer, taking off his coat and putting down his weapon. "I wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door "

"Mark? There's no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago," Bilbo objected.

"There is a mark. I put it there myself," Gandalf interjected. "Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company: Thorin Oakenshield." He introduced the guest solemnly

"So ..." began brunet "this is the Hobbit." He stopped for a while "Tell me Mr Baggins, have you done much fighting?" He asked

"Pardon me?"

"Ax or sword?" continued "What’s your weapon of choice?"

"Well, I do have some skill at conkers, if you must know, but I fail to see why that’s relevant."

"Thought as much." He said to the rest, "He looks more like a grocer than a burglar."

There was laughter among the group as they walked toward the living room.

* * *

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin?" The conversation started again at the table "Did they all come?"

"Aye. Envoys from all seven kingdoms. " Thorin replied

"All of them!" There were approving murmurs

"And what did the Dwarves of the Iron Hills say? "Dwalin asked," Is Dain with us? "

Thorin sighed heavily, "They will not come."

Disappointed murmurs rolled across the table.

"They say his quest is ours and ours alone."

"You're going on a quest?" asked the hobbit

"Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light." the wizard asked

§§§§

"Far to the east ..." he began the story "over ranges and rivers ... beyond woodlands and wastelands ..." he pulled out an old map and laid out on the table "lies a single, solitary peak." He pointed at a single mountain seen on parchment. Everyone looked at this curiously. It was written both in a Westeron and in Khazdul.

"The Lonely Mountain" Bilbo read, looking at the dragon's drawing above the mountain.

"Aye, Oin has read the portents, and the portents say it is time. "Gloin said.

"Ravens had been seen flying back to the mountain, and it was foretold. "Confirmed Oin" When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end. "

"Uh, what beast?" Asked the surprised hobbit.

"That could be a reference to Smaug The Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. "Bofur continued" Airborne fire-breather. Teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks. Extremely fond of precious metals. "

"Yes, I know what a dragon is," Bilbo said

"I'm not afraid. I’m up for it. I'll give him a taste of Dwarvish iron right up his jacksie! " one of the dwarves broke, for which the cheers of the younger got full support, but the elders extinguished this unreasonable enthusiasm.

"This task could be difficult with an army behind us, but we number just 13. and not 13 of the best ... nor the brightest."

"Here, who're you calling dim?" There were outraged shouts.

"We may be few in number, but we’re fighters, all of us ..." Fili says "to the last Dwarf!"

"And you forget, we have a Wizard in our company." Added Kili, "Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time!"

"Oh, well, no. I wouldn't say ... "The wizard tried to protest

"How many, then?"

"What?"

"How many dragons have you killed?" Gandalf choked on the smoke "Go on. Give us a number. " A turmoil started over the table.

"Excuse me. Please. "Bilbo quietly tried to calm them down.

 **"Calm!"** shouted Thorin. Everyone fell silent. "If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? "The leader looked at the gathered" Rumors have begun to spread. "The dragon, Smaug, has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east to the mountain, assessing ... wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor ?! " all the dwarves raised their glasses and shouted encouragingly in their own language.

"You forget, the Front Gate is sealed. There is no way to the mountain ”Balin said

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true." Gandal denied showing the company a large, heavy, steel key.

Thorin followed him, apparently recognizing him. "How came you by this?"

"It was given to me by your father. By Thrain. For safekeeping. "Gandalf gave him the key" It is yours "

Everyone was watching the scene hopefully.

"If there is a key ..." Fili noted, "there must be a door."

"These runes speak of a hidden passage to the Lower Halls." Explained the wizard

"There's another way in." Kili was glad to embrace his brother.

"Well, if we can find it, but Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." He said Gandalf "The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map" he pointed to the map "and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in the Middle-earth who can. " Here he looked at Thorin

"The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth and no small amount of courage" Here the wizard glanced at Bilbo, "But if we careful and clever, I believe that it can be done."

"That’s why we need a burglar," said one of the dwarves, which initiated a new and loud topic of discussion.

When Gandalf firmly stated his opinion, supporting it with some sensible arguments, which silenced the conversation. Eventually, Bilbo took the contract which Balin offered and began to review it.

* * *

"Terms cash or delivery, up to but no exceeding one-fourteenth of total profit, if any" Bilbo read quietly under his nose "Hmm. Seems fair. Present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by sustained as a consequence thereof, including but not limited to lacerations ... evisceration ... incineration?" He asked louder

"Oh, Aye," replied Bofur, "He'll melt the flesh off your bones. In the blink of an eye."

Bilbo made a disturbing whimper.

"You all right, laddie?" Balin was worried

"Huh? Yeah ... "he said, putting his hands on his knees" Feel a bit faint "

"Think furnace with wings. "Bofur continued, trying to calm the hobbit

"Air" Baggins stammered "I need air"

"Flash of light, searing pain, then: Poof. You're nothing more than a pile of ash. "

"Hmm ..." The confused host said ... "Nope." and fainted

"Oh, very helpful, Bofur," Gandalf concluded

* * *

"Can you promise me, that I will come back?"

"No," Gandalf said, "And if you do, you'll not be the same."

"That’s what I thought." stated Bibo, "Sorry Gandalf, I can't sign this. You've got a wrong hobbit. "

* * *

"It appears we have lost our burglar," Balin said grimly as he watched the outgoing hobbit "probably for the best. "He looked at the interlocutor" The odds were always against us. After all, what are we? Merchants, miners, tinkers, toy-makers. Heh. Hardly the stuff of legend. "

"There are a few warriors amongst us," said Thorin with a wry smile

"Old warriors" he replied, shaking his head

“I would take each and every one of these Dwarves over an army from the Iron Hills. For when I called upon them, they answered. "he said seriously" Loyalty, honour, a willing heart. I can ask no more than that. " He said regretfully "Maybe if Moria was not gained by orcs, we could count on his help. But he is gone."

"You don't have to do this." He got up "You have a choice. You've done honourable by our people. You have built a new life for us in the Blue Mountains. A life of peace and plenty. A life that is worth more than all the gold in Erebor. " Thorin looked at him sadly

"From my grandfather to my father, this has come to me." He showed the key and Balin sighed, "They dreamt of the day when the Dwarves of Erebor would reclaim their homeland." He said firmly, "There is no choice Balin." He added softly, "Not for me."

The dwarf nodded gently, "Then we are with you, laddie. We will see it done. " He patted the king supportively on the back.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi there! What's up? I have hope that you're safe and healthy.  
> Finally, I wrote the first chapter. I hope I did not let you down and you will continue to follow this story. Again, please R&R. Have a nice day!


	3. What is the best way to eat a dwarf?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'll have to manage without pocket-handkerchiefs and a good many other things, Bilbo Baggins, before we reach our journey's end. You were born to the rolling hills and little rivers of the Shire. But home is now behind you. The world is ahead.  
> ~Ganadalf in The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey

Bibo got up late in the morning and went to the kitchen to make his first breakfast. Passing through the living room, he felt as if something was out of place. Later after breakfast, he realized what it was. The company is out! He looked around the apartment to be sure, but yes, it was certain - they all left. They left only a nearly ready contract lying on the fireplace, lying temptingly and waiting only for his signature. Something deep inside him made him sign it, and so he found himself in this situation.

He ran eastwards along the hurried baggage trying to catch up with the team. When he finally did it, it was late afternoon. He stopped them, declaring his final decision and giving the contract to Balin. When the old dwarf confirmed the compliance of the document, he got a pony and officially joined the expedition as a burglar. He was slightly worried about the bets about his final participation in the expedition, but he was reassured by the good-natured attitude of the white-haired companion.

* * *

From day to day they moved more and more east, and he got used to camping under the open sky and without the usual comforts. When the weather broke down and it rained continuously for several days, he joined Gandalf joking about the weather and magic tricks. He slowly felt as if he had found his family again - a very strange and distant branch, but still a family.

* * *

During one of the night rests, the young hobbit, unable to fall asleep, still not used to his companions' loud snoring. He stood up and, stretching his limbs, approached the dwarves on duty. There were strange noises in the distance - screams, snarls and jaws of steel.

"What was that?" asked Bilbo

"Orcs," said

"Orcs?"

"Nasty bloodthirsty creatures," said Kili "Here, behind Bree is full of them."

"On dark nights like this, small, quiet villages invade. In silence, they slash the throats of villagers, burn houses and rape women. On nights like this, they shed rivers of human blood, "Fili said quietly, then laughed with brother at the expression on the hobbit face.

"Is that funny for you?" Thorin asked, "Are the orcs raids a joke to you?"

"We didn't mean it." Kili said quietly.

"Of course you're not. You're know nothing about the world, ”Thorin said as he left.

"Relax, boy, don't judge him," Balin calmed the hobbit, "Thorin has a hard and sad story with orcs. He also has a reason to hate them. His grandfather was killed by them."

" After Erebor fell into Smaug's greedy paws, his grandfather wanted to regain friendship with the ruler of the greatest dwarven city - Dwarrowdelf. Unfortunately, he insisted on going there with only one companion. He was beheaded by orcs, who - according to his companion words - left the mine and told him to give a message.

The king's body was eaten by the wargs in front of this young dwarf, and he was forced to carry his head back to the Iron Hills. " He paused for a moment, "When Thorin's father got this message, he immediately set off with the army to take revenge on the orcs along with the surrounding dwarf clan. They met on the vast plains of Dorwinion. The great pale orc proclaimed himself a tamer of the Durin family. Then I saw him. The young dwarf prince charged a pale orc.

He attacked bravely and again and again shielded himself from the orc, but in the end, a furious creature knocked out his sword and then his shield from his hands. Thorin, in need, picked up an oaken branch nearby and defended himself against the attacker. Then raised the sword lying on the ground, cut off his arm and pushed him away from the dwarf fighting nearby, who beheaded the nasty creature.

Azog the Defiler - orc that slaughtered the king was finally killed by Thorin's cousin Dain Ironfoot. And the orcs learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. " He continued " Our morale increased after killing the enemy leader, and soon we killed most orcs. There were so many of our dead and wounded after this battle. Only a few survived. Then we followed Thorin. His father was too absorbed in regaining the Mountain to be a good king. "

When Thorin turned away from the horizon, he saw the whole company standing and staring at him. He walked between them and then he heard Bilbo's question, "What about his father?"

"He was kidnapped by orcs," Thorin said with hatred, "Dragged into their nest and probably killed."

* * *

"Are there any other wizards?" Bilbo asked.

" Oh yes. There are five of us. "Gandalf said" There is Saruman the White - the strongest of us. Then there are two Blue, but they have not been seen here for a long time. Oh! There's Radagast! "

"Is he a great wizard or more like you?" He asked.

"He is ... loyal to what he does. He prefers the company of nature to people. He looks after the forests in the east and most often he warns us about the dangers. Although because of his hm ... appearance ... hardly anyone trusts him "Gandalf finished.

* * *

The brown-haired wizard was routinely inspecting the forest when he spotted several deers lying motionless in the grass.

"Oh, that's not good," he told himself, "It's going wrong."

He headed for the hut, and on the way, a hawk dusted him a curling hedgehog. He accelerated, and when he reached his destination, put the animal on the table and tried to save it. However, nothing helped. Potions, herbs, charms...

"Why is it not working?" He murmured to himself, "It helps with everything except ... Oh, yes. Witchcraft. Powerful black magic ...Yes, yes... That could help... Hmm... "He began to chant the spell in the old language.

His house was wrapped by a dark curse, more and more interested in dying Sebastian. However, when his spell worked and brought the animal back to life, they quickly left. He only saw from a distance how creatures returned to the nest.

"Something bad is happening here." He wondered, "Such curses do not appear out of nowhere."

The titmouse came over and began to drill.

"Old forest?" he wondered, "Oh, not good, not good. Show me."

* * *

"We'll stop here," Thorin ordered late in the afternoon. "Fili, Kili, you're responsible for the horses. Oin, Gloin - you're for the fire."

"I wouldn't stop here," Gandalf said, looking at the rest of the shack. "I would go on to the Hidden Valley."

"I said - we stay here," replied Thorin firmly, "I'm not going there."

"Why? Elves can help us, give shelter, food and advice. "

"I don't need any advice from them."

"We have a map that we can't read. Lord Elrond can help us with this. "

"Help?" He mocked "When Smaug attacked Erebor, what help did we get from the Elves?"

Gandalf moved but remained silent.

"The orcs plundered Moria, polluted her glorious halls. And the elves just looked at it. " Nervous, he approached Gandalf with a challenge in his eyes, "You ask me for help from people who cheated on my grandfather, and more importantly - on dwarves."

"You are not your grandfather," the wizard argued, "I didn't give you the map and the key to look into the past."

"I didn't know they belonged to you"

Irritated, Gandalf turned and walked away from the man.

"Gandalf, where are you going?" Bilbo asked concerned.

"To seek the company of the only one around here who’s got any sense." He replied annoyed.

"Whom?'

"Myself, Mr. Baggins "

* * *

Bilbo circled the camp restlessly.

"What worries you?" Gloin asked.

"Gandalf still hasn't come back," he said.

"He is a wizard. They always do what they want. Could you take this for lads? "

Without a word, Bilbo headed off into the woods, where they hid ponies. He found Fili and Kili standing thoughtfully there.

"Why are you standing so?"

"We were supposed to watch the horses," said Kili, "But there is a small problem."

"It was 16." Fili finished "but now is 14."

"Should we inform the others? "Bilbo was worried.

"There's nothing to bother them with. "Fili said," but as our burglar, you should find it."

§§§§

They roamed the forest in search of missing mounts. They followed the trail of fallen trees. Suddenly one of the brothers stopped and crouched down.

"Look! "Whispered Kili," There's a light. A campfire. Follow me."

The three approached their goal, remaining behind the tree line.

"What is this?" Asked the hobbit.

"Trolls," replied Fili in disgust.

They watched the two rock-grey creatures for a moment when they heard there frightened neigh and patter of huge feet nearby. They quickly hid and watched another join the rest.

"I have an idea" Fili broke the silence "You should release them. It's completely safe. Trolls are stupid and slow, they won't even hear you. "He pushed the hobbit closer to the clearing.

"It's definitely good id..." He went quiet.

"Mutton today, mutton yesterday. All-time we eating sheep, "said the creature standing by the cauldron.

" I do not agree. A week ago we ate villagers, and today look what we got. " "Horses" he smiled silly.

"Give them to me here" thundered a third, sharpening a knife "I'll skin them"

"No, let's eat them alive!" the second argued, pushing the third "I'm hungry!"

Taking advantage of the struggle and the sudden influx of courage, Biblo sneaked into the clearing and looked for some tool to cut the ropes holding the horses.

There is! He hid behind a boulder, hiding from the eyes of the first troll who had just stood up.

" Tom! Bert! Stop it now! " He pushed them both "I cook, I decide."

"Shut up Bill" Both trolls lunged at the third and started hitting each other, knocking over things and causing bumps.

Bilbo tried to sneak to the first troll who had a sharp-looking knife on his belt. He grabbed the tool, but pulled it too hard, drawing unwanted attention to himself. He was caught by the neck and lifted up in the air.

"Look, another food" He laughed "How should we prepare it?"

"Let's bake him over the fire" He was passed from hand to hand.

"Let's skin him first" They laughed nastily.

"Leave him alone!" A new voice said.

As confused creatures looked around, a whole company of dwarves ran out of the bushes and the battle began.

At first, the dwarves were doing quite well. They wounded them quite badly in the legs, but the thick-skinned creatures, after baffled and upset by the attack, efficiently caught all the attackers and tied them up. They hung the fattest's on the grill and turned slowly.

They again began to wonder how to prepare their meal. They also complained that during the battle, the horses were released and fled.

The young hobbit wondered about the options they currently have when he noticed the shadow flitting in the bushes. Then he noticed the greying sky marking the nearness of dawn. And he came up with an idea.

"Stop!" Everyone noticed Bilbo jumping up towards the trolls, "You are doing everything wrong. If you bake them this way, they will be stringy and tasteless! "

Dwarves began to murmur under their breath unflattering things about their burglar.

"And what do you know about baking dwarves?" Tom mocked.

"Shut up your mouth and let him talk" He hit another Will "So we listen to you, little snack."

"You should ... Uhm ..." quickly thinking about the options available, he stammered "skin them first!" Yes, yes, of course, yes. "The latter muttered under his breath.

"Give me the knife, Tom," said Bert.

"What's lies," Will snorted. "I ate hundreds of dwarves with skin and I must say that there is nothing better than the raw, fat dwarf." He said raising Bofur to his mouth.

"No, not this!" Baggins shouted, "He's sick. You will get infected! He has ... Uhm .. worms! He is full of worms! "

"Bleeh!" Troll rejected him in disgust.

"They all have them. Roundworms, tapeworms and, worst of all, threadworms. ”He continued.

The dwarves became indignant and began to curse the hobbit until Thorin kicked one of them guessing the ruse of the younger companion.

Then they began to shout about who has the larger parasites.

"And what do you think we should do? Hmm? " Mocked Will, "Let you go?"

The Hobbit just shrugged seeing Gandalf on the rock in the east.

"Sunrise will take you all!" He shouted smashing the rock among the joyful screams of the saved company.

§§§§

"Trolls came from the mountains," said the wizard, tapping the statues with a cane. "They couldn't go during the day, so they must have cave here."

The Company tirelessly searched the nearby forest and finally, after almost an hour of searching, they found a cave, closed with an old, heavy door. Gandalf pulled out the key and opened the door.

The cave was dark and smelled of musty and rotten meat. It wasn't extensive, but it was full of treasures. They found a lot of gold (which they buried as part of a long-term deposit) and two swords from the time of Gondolin. They reminded Thorin like a pin stuck in his side about an old friend who always told him various stories when he was a child (sometimes even against his father and grandfather will). They also found a small sword (or a letter opener) that perfectly suited the youngest of them.

* * *

As they walked toward the campsite, they heard the loud snaps of broken branches and drew their weapons in anticipation of the enemy. However, they certainly did not expect a somewhat dirty, crazy old man in a cart drawn by rabbits.

"Radagast!" Exclaimed Gandalf, "How nice to see you again old friend!"

These words relaxed the Company, causing them to lower, but not hide their weapons, still being prepared for an attack.

"I was looking for you, Gandalf. It is going wrong, oh so wrong. " Mumbled Radagast.

"What is going in the world, my friend?"

"Spiders. And evil. A lot of bad. And a necromancer. And ... "He took a deep breath." I followed the Giant Spiders - I bet my staff, it's some kind of spawn of Ungoliant - and I go to Dol Guldur. Evil lurks there. Great, powerful evil.

"Are you sure? The stronghold was abandoned long ago. "Gandalf frowned.

"Not Gandalf. Is not. It's full of ugly, dark magic. There is a shadow of an ancient horror. One of the spirits belonging to death. He attacked me. I saw him, Gandalf. I saw the necromancer. The Witch-King of Angmar. "

"Are you absolutely sure it was a Necromancer?"

At this question, Radagast pulled a bundle from under his coat. He gave them to the wizard. Gandalf unwrapped the material and looked at it.

"Morgul Iron," said, "This is not the favourite weapon of the living."

"I informed Thranduil about it before I came here" He admitted. 

A terrifying howl cut through the air.

"Do wolves live in these woods?" Bilbo asked.

"They are not wolves! "Said Fili, "That's wargs!"

"To arms!" Thorin ordered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi guys! I'm really, really sorry for so much time between chapters! I hope you will still reading this story.  
> I will try to update more often now when I have only a few weeks of school left. My teachers tried to kill me with a whole of homework. >.<  
> I hope you are well. Please R&R. Have a nice day!


End file.
